


It's him, or us, Castiel

by ThatIsTheOsbornWay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Literally so much angst, Naomi is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9831170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatIsTheOsbornWay/pseuds/ThatIsTheOsbornWay
Summary: Under the guise of fixing her brother Naomi worked to make Castiel the perfect angel, a soldier again.Her first task? Making him face his weakness- the inability to kill Dean Winchester[So basically it's the first time she makes Cas kill a Dean clone thanks ]





	

"You do want to help don't you?" 

Of course Castiel wanted to help. He wanted to do whatever he could for heaven, it was his home, and it was his fault it's broken in all the ways it has, wasn't it? And now it was his responsibility to assist in getting it back to full power. And that started with making sure that they got the angel tablet, before the demons did. 

The angel nods his head before looking over at the tense looking woman before him, a sister, who went by the name of Naomi. "Of course. I'll do whatever I can to help."  
If he isn't mistaken he thinks he sees the hint of a smirk on her lips. 

"Your weaknesses are what breaks you Castiel. They are what make you fall again and again. They are what /ruin/ heaven. You need to learn how to get past them. Nothing can stand in your way of getting the tablet. Nothing. Do you understand?" 

Castiel nods, "Yes. I've been working with the Winchester's.. we've been doing everything we can." 

"Well, you need to do more." 

Dean is in front of him, they're no longer in Naomi's office of heaven but seem to be in a Warehouse of some kind, Castiel furrows his eyebrows, confused on how the hunter got here, what was going on. "Dean? What're you-" 

"Cas! Please! They're after me." 

 

"Kill him Castiel" 

 

Cas turns his attention towards the voice, to Naomi, eyes squinting into an incredulous expression on his face. "What?" 

 

"Kill him" 

 

"Cas, don't listen to her!" 

 

"Im not. No. I'm not going to kill you." He assures, before looking at Naomi again. "I'm not going to kill him." 

 

"You have to Castiel. This is the decision you made, you chose him once, that was the mistake that brought on all of this chaos. Now, you must rectify it. Kill him!" 

 

"No! I won't hurt him" 

 

"You will" 

 

Something in his head then, like a voice but stronger. A scratching on his mind. Sharp and painful it dug into him. He cringes as his eyes flash up to Dean, the wide green hues of his friend. He looks so terrified, and the angel wants to tell him that he doesn't need to be, that Castiel will protect him against whatever it is out there that is scaring him so. 

"Dean?" 

 

"Cas..please. Please don't." 

 

Cas's breath is heavy as he falls back, shaking his head to try to rid it of the 'kill kill kill' that began to scream there. 

"Kill him Castiel, that is a command. Finish the job. Are you a soldier or not?" 

Castiel's mind goes to black, like what he would imagine sleeping would be like-a sleep without the dreams. White noise fills him, he is both existing and nothing all at once.  
When his vision finally comes back, Dean's eyes are staring up at him, his hands clutching tightly to Cas's arms. Pain and betrayal drown the green hues and Cas can't figure out /why/ until he looks down to see the knife plunged into the man's stomach by Castiel's hand. 

"Dean.." he murmurs, trying to hold onto the other man as he slowly falls to the floor. Castiel falls with him, sinking to his knees on the cold stone.  
"No..no no. Hold on. I'll fix this I'll..." he trails off, holding his hand over Dean's wound to heal him but nothing happens. Dean's blood stains his hands, the hunter's breath is ragged.  
"Cas.." he chokes before he goes still, the light in his eyes, those beautiful eyes fading away.  
Dull. Nothingness. 

"Dean!" Cas cries out, shaking the other's shoulders. "No. No..please."  
This was the man, the soul he had saved, the man who, since then, he had been through so much with, who he cared for, so deeply. He couldn't lose him, not now, not like this. 

The sound of heels clacking on the ground raises his eyes, and Naomi is standing there with a smile on her lips.

"Bring him back.." Castiel says, his voice an attempt at being commanding but it's too broken with tears to be strong. 

"I can't do that Castiel." 

"Bring. Him. Back." 

"And why should I-"

"Because I-" he stops, glancing down at Dean's body. He didn't know why, not really, not in words he could explain, to why Dean had always been so important to him but the idea of Dean being /gone/ it tore something open inside of him, left him feeling void and incomplete. "I..I need him." 

"You love him. And it is exactly that reason that I have to do this. This is your weakness Castiel. Just look at you. You used to kill without hesitation, without so much as a flinch. You used to be strong, a leader. We need that again, Castiel." she says, sternly, gazing down at the other angel still clutching onto his hunter, "This is a good start, but you're going to need a lot more practice. Don't worry, brother, I will fix you"


End file.
